


Dawning of Isaiah

by Beta_Mat_86



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Christian Holidays, Dogs, Flash Fiction, Gen, One Shot, Parody, Post-Apocalypse, Prompt Fic, W.A.F.F.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Mat_86/pseuds/Beta_Mat_86
Summary: Humans are gone. Two canine kids learn what had happened to the human race.
Kudos: 3





	Dawning of Isaiah

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad page.

“The earth lies defiled under its inhabitants; for they have transgressed the laws, violated the statutes, broken the everlasting covenant. Therefore, a curse devours the earth, and its inhabitants suffer for their guilt; therefore, the inhabitants of the earth are scorched, and few men are left.” Isaiah 24:5-6 ESV

In a township, a celebration was getting underway in the canine area. The canine society had seemed to thrive after eons since many seen a member of the human race or homo-sapiens as the canine had called them. Eons ago, canine society was either stable or random as they too are social characters along with their sapiens allies. Suddenly, that ended and led to chaos. Wars between different canine kinsmen were often, only a few were ever lucky to survive before it can threaten the canine species. Some came together and begun to give what their sapiens had done so during their time. While being on all fours were still common, the size from shoulder to rear alter to make up the new ways of life, adaption like they had seen along with the gift of sapiens speak.

The canine society soon to study how the sapiens society used something called tools and begun to form what are called villages, keeping the names the sapiens had given them. After generations, stories of their extinct allies is a legend among the canine society. They also learned how to make items that had helped the sapiens, like clothing, markets, patrol, and medicine, which double the avenge lifespan every 4 generations. Soon, they were the size of newborn horse foal and lived similar to the lifespan to the sapiens. Now, with the celebration approaches, curious pups were wondering about, asking about what happened to these sapiens and why it was better for balance instead of peace on earth that was peach about.

The township was busy with excitement in the air as the days for what was once called Christmas was approaching. The canine society had their own way of celebration, mostly similar to the days' sapiens would see as Victorian but steam being the norm. A Molosser runt puppy called Skip often wondered a lot of this species called homo-sapiens. Like her mother, Skip was just curious about the society they had taken over.

“I wondered how they disappeared.” Skip said.

“This again” Her twin brother, Rufus, barked.

“Look, we been over this. What were they?” Skip asks.

“They were humans or homo-sapiens. They doomed themselves. Now, we have the control, you little runt.” Rufus said.

Just as the siblings were about to go at it, their mother, Sally, enters.

“Look you two, the homo-sapiens paid the piece for battling over nonsense,” Sally informed them.

“What would they? Were they evil?” Skip asks.

“No! Like us, they were largely neutral. Peace on Earth would’ve required a sacrifice, they call freedom. We opt to honor that.” Sally said.

“Freedom from...” Rufus said.

“RUFUS! I guess you two need a retelling of what doomed the homo-sapiens. There isn’t one cause, but legends have been agreed up.” Sally said as she has begun the legend of the doomsday of the homo-sapiens.

=

There have been many legends of what ended the sapiens for good, leaving our kind among those left behind. Some in their own hands, others by acts what they had called God. It was often called the Wrath of Isaiah, either way. The sapiens learned this the hard way, and they had to pay.

There were many that had said, it was something in the skies of the earth that the sapiens could help but wait for what it was. Some had come in the form of a stone, that was clearly on fire. The firestone landed in some location, causing the region to explode into flames. Some landed in the water, only to create these waves that couldn’t be stopped by any means. Many sapiens had to leave the area in record numbers, though those who stay... accept their fates. It wasn’t the fire that could rain down onto the lands, as ice also had fallen from the skies, causing just as much damage to the lands. Strange lights also appeared in the skies, which were thought to be a sight of beauty. However, many had effects were had to weaken the species. Sparks of flames were also reported, following the lights of the skies.

Another suspect, the earth had her own ideas on teaching the sapiens a lesson on respect. Fire expelled from the grounds below them, some in a form of a liquid. This was very dangerous as any of it lands, explosions were to follow. This also created a level of smoke, which choked those who couldn’t leave. The smoky air created cause something known as smog, stealing whatever the sapiens had relied on to breathe.

The third suspect went to the creatures that can seek by the sapiens with ease, thanks to the rather small size, needing after eyes to spot. These creatures came in different forms and had different methods. Regardless, these creatures had to be on the look off, which didn’t take much to find a route. It was due to the sapiens rarely having something they could agree with. These creatures had different names: bacteria, fungi, virus, prion, and others.

Finally, there was one more threat to the sapiens: each other. Much like many of our kinds, and other creatures like the feline and rodents, there wasn’t just one way without ruining the other. They had created many items called weapons with something called the Tsar being used in battle. They also had the creatures into service yet the fatality rate was deemed too great. The sapiens were endangered and were eventfully to face their place as a phase known as the apocalypse.

After the dust settles, animals were among those that had been left behind. At first, the avian clans could engage in something called speech before other clans adopted a similar system. When the storm has settled down, many species found themselves looking for spiritual guidance in this eerie place where we had to start all over. During the search, buildings that the sapiens would call a town hall were found, in need of restoration. There were many decent works to study, perhaps a guide on restoring the lands. It’s has been said, a puppy was asking one of the Shephard dogs on what on that stone being looked at.

“It must’ve been a set of rules left by those sapiens. They didn’t seem to understand them.” The Shephard dog explained to the pup while looking at each slab of stone with the writing.

They had different titles, _Commandments_ and _Conditions_, the former was easier to read, despite the latter having similar sets.

“Thou Shall Not Murder. It looks like a set of rules.” The Shephard said.

=

“They were a set of rules. Of course, there will always be someone to test them, while the other restores the balance.” Sally said.

The siblings eased up as they get ready for the celebration of a holiday, the sapiens had called Christmas. The canine civilization gathers at the common near the hall, with the choir howling the tunes once sang by the sapiens they had called humans did before them. Understanding how their society, there was nothing called perfect but instead, stability for the future generations to passed down. While their kind isn’t alone, they can agree they’ll need to understand the past if their kind is to continue on.

Fin 


End file.
